


Sky blue eyes

by Ostodvandi



Series: The Adrienverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Dimitri couldn't have known, he wasn't there when it happened. But Felix was feeling it in his own flesh, and he can't make the same mistakes, not again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: The Adrienverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Sky blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm done with YDKHLYA" I said, like a liar.
> 
> Before reading this, I highly recommend reading [my other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492345/chapters/48629024), which is the first part of the collection this fic belongs to. This one-shot happens between the second to last and last chapters.
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing this, but then I read a [really darn cute sylvix fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935437) that sort of inspired me to write something I basically deleted from YDKHLYA's planning. So uh oh. More fraldarddyd family fluff I guess.

Dimitri hadn’t been there the first time, so he couldn’t know about the symptoms. Felix had made the mistake of being too careless once, but he had learned, somewhat, to notice when things were off. 

He had been terrified again, but things were different, so very different to how they had been in the past, fifteen years ago. There were still things to fear, so much work to do, so many ways in which this could be a hindrance.

But he never thought of Adrien as a hindrance, not really, not beyond the time when he was sinking deep into the darkness of fear and desperation shortly after his son's birth. This would be no different in that regard, except that this time he wouldn’t allow it to happen the same way again.

So when Dimitri slides that ring in his finger, and looks up at him with that adoring look, and calls him his fiancé, the words bubble up in his throat, even if they’re just as hard to say as _ I love you. _

‘Felix? Is everything alright?’

What a question. ‘It… depends, I guess.’

Ever the worrywart, Dimitri gets up immediately, gripping Felix’s hand tightly. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing is.’ Felix shakes his head, sighing. ‘It’s just- Dimitri-’

Dimitri’s hand cups his face, and Felix doesn’t have the courage to look into his eye like he should for confessions like this. ‘You don’t have to marry me if you don’t want to.’

‘No. No, it’s not that.’ It’s the furthest thing from that, the complete opposite. ‘Just- Give me a little time. To… gather my thoughts.’

‘As you wish,’ Dimitri concedes, tender, patient as ever, and kisses the space between Felix’s eyebrows.

Dimitri keeps an eye on him for the next days and weeks, even more than he usually does, and starts noticing things. Felix always catches the king staring at him in their office and sees the way he notices Felix’s sudden bursts of illness that go by as soon as they came. And maybe he can’t catch on entirely due to ignorance on the matter, but he’s catching on to something. Adrien, even in his everlasting obliviousness to most things that aren’t wyvern riding or his studies, has spent plenty of time with Felix as of late, in an attempt to get back lost time, and Felix knows he’s been confirming Dimitri’s fears that something is off.

‘Is it the stress, dear? I understand planning a wedding, on top of everything else, is an exhausting task...’

Felix groans, turning his back to Dimitri on the bed. As soon as he does that, his fiancé’s chest is against his back, and his arm is holding him tight. ‘No.’

‘I see.’ A kiss on Felix’s shoulder. ‘Whatever it is… Know that you can share anything with me.’

‘I know,' he mutters. ‘I know.’

In one of those times he spends with Adrien, he’s helping him with said prince's princely studies, which bore him as easily as the masses in the cathedral of Fhirdiad. He’s a young man - according to his own words, anyway, Felix would call him boy, rather than man, but that’s besides the point - of actions, that doesn’t enjoy being locked up in this annoying room full of books.

He tells him stories of his time in Gautier, with Cedric Gabriel Gautier, a boy that would be very much fitting for a position like this, and then he gives his father a look that reminds him so much of himself.

There was something of him in Adrien, after all.

‘Father,’ he calls him, and the word still makes his chest feel strange, in the best of ways. ‘What is it that you’re hiding?’

Felix breathes in. ‘Whatever you mean?’

‘There is something you don’t want to tell me or father, or, well, anyone as far as I know.' He turns on his chair, sitting inappropriately casually for a prince. ‘What is it?’

Sometimes old habits die hard, he wants to tell him. His hands turn into fists over his lap, gripping some of the tunic underneath. Maybe the time of secrets, of hiding things until they burst and dragging regrets on with himself is supposed to be done.

Still, as always when he’s about to be vulnerable, his throat feels bloated.

‘Father suspects you’re… dying, of some weird illness. I don’t think that, but I can’t figure it out, so… Well. I thought of just asking directly, and you’d answer if you want.’

‘As you do.’ Felix rubs his face, and looks down at the piles of messy notes on Adrien’s desk. ‘Adrien.’

The boy sits properly again, eyes widening and back straight. He’s waiting for that explanation he and his father have been searching for these last weeks, and how could Felix deny him anything, with those big amber eyes of his, with every single one of Dimitri’s features otherwise? 

‘Adrien,’ he calls him again. He has to do this, even if he feels like he’s physically pushing these words out of his mouth. The time for secrets and embarrassment and fear shall pass. ‘You’re… You’re having a sibling.’

Adrien goes completely speechless for what Felix calculates might be five seconds, and his eyes blinking is all the reaction he gets from him in that time. His jaw drops, and Felix gently pushes it back up again. ‘Your… uh, sibling. He’s due in… six months, if my calculations are correct. Which they could not be. I don’t know.’

‘A sibling,' Adrien repeats, slowly. ‘And you haven’t told father yet?’

‘I… haven’t.’

Adrien snorts. ‘But! Father, please! This would make him so happy!’

‘Would it.’

‘Of course!’ Adrien gets up from his chair, and starts walking around the room. ‘He’s always whining about me growing up way too fast.’

‘And way too tall,’ Felix comments in a low voice.

‘So! I think he’d be happy if… If he had another baby to pamper all the time, you know? And… well...’

Adrien halts, looking at the floor, and there’s a tinge of sadness on his face that Felix doesn’t like one bit. He gets up from his own chair, walking towards the boy and holding his hands. 

‘...You couldn’t raise me together. But… You could raise this one baby with him, right? He’s always wanted that.’

It hurts. Despite his attempts at making amends, it would hurt less if Adrien just insulted him, or stabbed him. Because Felix still feels like he deserves to be pushed away, like he did with Dimitri and Adrien, the two people he cares about the most. ‘I… am sorry.’

‘I know you are, and it’s fine. You had your reasons, I assume. Just… don’t do it again. Don’t go anywhere… You have to marry father, and… be my father, and maybe someone else’s father too. And I’d miss you immensely.’

Felix nods. ‘I am not going anywhere. I promise.’

* * *

Dimitri has a bad habit of working himself to exhaustion, and Felix can’t say he’s much different, especially in moments like these when there’s so much to plan. The wedding itself is an ordeal that is taking longer than they expected to, especially for such a short and intimate ceremony, but it should be happening in two weeks. 

‘And tomorrow you should be trying on your wedding gown… I wonder why you requested so many changes in such short notice.’

Felix doesn’t reply, finishing reading a sheet of paper he has in his hands, and Dimitri doesn’t insist, but doesn’t avert his gaze from Felix either. His fiancé looks gorgeous in any situation, including under the candlelight, his brows furrowed in deep concentration, his hair falling around his face, framing brown eyes and the lips Dimitri always hungers to kiss.

Felix finally puts the quill and the papers away, but instead of getting up and stretching like he usually does, he links his hands over the table.

‘I have… something to speak with you, Dimitri.’

'Yes, love?'

'The reason why I've added some changes to my wedding gown is because… I wanted it to be looser. I've been… Well. You must have noticed.'

'I did, yes. I just… didn't think you'd have that sort of insecurities.' 

'It's not… that, exactly.' Felix sighs, and Dimitri shifts on the chair, knowing there is something significant behind Felix's words. '...Dimitri, I… I'm expecting.'

Dimitri sits there, confused as to who Felix could be expecting, until the other meaning of the word dawns on him, and everything starts finally making sense.

'That's-' he starts, trampling over his own words. 'The illness, the- your stomach-'

Felix looks up, into Dimitri's eye, words unsaid that he can see in his gaze. The same fear Felix had suffered through the first time, and also something different. Hope, maybe. Tension.

The chair falls back, slamming against the floor as Dimitri is already circling the table. His fiancé pushes his own chair back, a mortified look in his face, but his attempt at getting up is interrupted by Dimitri bending one knee and holding his hands. 

'Is it true, Felix? You're… We're… We're having another child?'

'Most likely.' He wouldn't even dream of joking about something like this. 'Yes.'

A sound comes out of Dimitri's throat, followed by the slightest shake of his shoulders. 'Felix.' The way he pronounces his name, so reverent and loving, makes Felix shiver. 'It is like you're intent on making me the happiest man in Fodlán.'

‘So you… want it?’

‘I do,’ he murmurs, eye full of tears already. ‘And you?’

Words are hard, but Felix notices these coming out a little more easily, as the small smile that his lips form. ‘...Me as well.’

* * *

The wedding is, as Felix had wanted, a small, private ceremony, as away from the court as possible, in the Fraldarius state. The small chapel is decorated accordingly, and few people attend, only the ones closest to the king and the new consort. All of their old Blue Lions classmates and even Claude and Lorenz have made it, despite having to leave soon for Almyra with their own two children. Sylvain’s son is there as well, invited by Adrien with his fathers’ permission.

Sylvain, however, isn’t present. Felix doesn’t mention anything about it, and Dimitri follows his example. 

After the ceremony held by Mercedes, after the crown prince himself brings them their rings, after the “I-do’s” and the kiss under the witnesses’ gazes, the small crowd implodes in tears and claps and some cheers, but all Dimitri can pay attention to is Felix, his snow white and cyan gown, which barely hides the growing stomach underneath it.

And then, Ignatz drags them away, preparing them for a royal portrait.

* * *

‘Did you have fun?’

Cedric leaves the coat on the back of his chair, and starts untying the scarf around his neck. ‘A lot.’

‘I’m happy to hear that, kid.’ Sylvain walks closer to him, tousling his hair as he usually does. And then, there’s his feared smirk, the red flag that signals he’s going to tease Cedric. There are only a few things he could tease him about. ‘So, tell me. Did your dear prince look like an angel fallen directly from the skies-’

‘Father!’ Cedric blurts out, face burning red, but not denying Sylvain’s words at any moment. ‘Please, stop that.’

‘Alright, alright… For now.’ Sylvain raises his hands in surrender, but it doesn’t last long. ‘Did he, though?’

Cedric grumbles, taking off his gloves. 'I'll be studying until dinner.'

'You're always studying,' Sylvain whines, but the smile on his face tells that he isn't seriously bothered by it. He crosses his arms over his chest, laying against the doorframe. 'Any news?'

Cedric leaves his gloves on the desk, taking a moment to think about his wording. 'I think duke Fraldarius is going to have a kid.'

Sylvain's eyebrows arch up, and his fingers curl a little around his arm. His smile doesn't drop, however, turning into a sadder one instead. 'His Majesty must be over the moon in that case. I'm glad.' 

'Me too. They looked really happy.'

'That's good. Ah, kid, do you want something special for dinner today?'

* * *

Felix's hand strokes over the curve of his stomach, missing someone else's hand there instead. These last months, practically locked in their summer house and away from most of his work and the eyes of everyone that isn't his husband, his son, Mercedes or the service, have been quite boring and frustrating, even if they are nothing like his first time. Nowhere near as bad. He can watch Adrien spar, but not do it himself, not only because Mercie discourages it, but also because even if he tried, he isn't mobile enough to do so. On top of that, he gets tired easily, a small curse he thought would be less taxing.

So his days are basically about strolls with his son along the beach, watching him spar, sleeping, eating way too much for a single person, reading, and, only a couple of hours a day, work.

And sometimes, he stops working or reading and looks out of the window, wondering when the hell Dimitri is planning on coming. There are still over two months left until the baby is due, but…

He wants Dimitri to be there. He wants to hold Dimitri's hand, he wants him to be the first person after Mercedes to hold their second child. If he has to die - a terrible thought that has only recently surfaced, as this situation brings back memories of fifteen years ago - giving birth to this second child, he wants to be with all three of them until the very last seconds of his life, the last moments of his consciousness.

He looks down again, sighing at the sight of his changed body. It feels strange, sometimes in a really bad way that makes him want to break all the mirrors in this damn house. Even if he did that, he wouldn't be able to escape reality as it is, the decision he made to go on with this and make things right.

It will end soon, anyway. He can and will be strong, because the happiness that will come afterwards is worth it, if these months of trying to be there for Adrien are anything to go by. This is the happiest he's been since he was thirteen and said goodbye to a carriage of people he loved.

Someone knocks on his door, and considering the time it is, he already knows who. 'Come in, Mercedes.'

The lady walks in, her smile as sweet and calming as ever, having the serene presence of a saint. 'Felix, how are you feeling?'

'Same as always.' He shrugs, getting up to move to the bed as Mercedes always instructs him. 'I'm tired. My feet hurt. I'm hungry almost all the time.'

'I understand,' she giggles. 'It's torture, isn't it?'

'It is.'

Mercedes helps him undress for the full check-up.

* * *

Dimitri arrives two weeks later in the middle of a stormy evening, atop of his fastest horse, and leaves the animal and his coat to the service to take care of. He has more urgent matters to attend, as he walks up the stairs so fast he almost trips a couple times, desperate to see them again.

In the living room, he finds Adrien and Felix playing chess by a window, and the former smiles widely at the presence of his father before getting up to hug him. 'Father! You've made it!'

'I have,' he replies, hugging his son and kissing his hair. Adrien soon enough lets go of him, however, so he can walk to Felix, who doesn't even attempt to get up. 'Ah, I've really made it… You look gorgeous, Felix.'

'Liar.' Felix stretches his neck, as Dimitri bends down to give him a kiss. 'I look like a carriage of eight horses ran me over.'

'But, my dear, you always look gorgeous.' Felix grimaces, much to Dimitri's amusement. As if he doesn't enjoy those little, sappy compliments that come out of his mouth more often than they should. 'Adrien, how are you?'

'Sad, away from Popola.' The boy frowns, crossing arms. 'Are they treating her well? The poor thing…'

'She's well, I promise you that.' 

'I should've brought her here…' Except for the fact that there is no place for her to rest in, not at the summer house. They'd have to solve that in the future. 'Anyway, it's been a bit boring without you, father.'

'I agree,' Felix grumbles, looking at the pieces of chess left on the table. 'I can't do much of anything. It's insufferable.'

'Well,' the king of Faerghus smiles. 'Let's see if I can be of help with that.'

* * *

Felix remembers it as one of the worst experiences of his life, and yet, he still thinks the real thing is worse than the stuff he remembers from the last month. He feels inflated, ugly, horrible, and his own reflection makes him want to break the first thing he finds. Yes, this is the last month, yes, after this it will probably not happen again, but the disgust he feels at himself has only grown, to the point the circle of people allowed to even look at him has been reduced to Mercedes, Dimitri and Adrien only. 

The last one only because he doubts he could bear pushing his son away once more, even if for reasons that he'd find completely understandable.

'I am never,' he murmurs, getting into bed with Dimitri, who is instantly hugging him, ' _ ever _ doing this again.'

'Understandable, love… I can't imagine it being a… physically pleasant experience.'

'It's… Urgh. I hate it.' Dimitri must be tired of listening to his complaining, but he doesn't show it, kissing Felix's hair instead. 'My body is already… Ugly enough for this.'

However, he won't accept self-deprecation. 'I don't think it is.'

'Why.'

'I… can't pretend to understand how you feel, Felix, but… I love you. All of you. Even the parts you hate… They're you, in the end. And if,' Dimitri sighs and nuzzles his hair, leaving a small kiss there, 'you changed what you hate, so you'd hate it less… I'd love it just as much, because anything that brings you happiness is good by me.'

There's nothing he can say to that, nothing beyond  _ you're too good for me _ , too good for the man that abandoned their child like a coward for so long, no matter what Adrien himself says. 

But those aren't words he can say that easily. He turns a little, enough for Dimitri to kiss him what is supposed to be once, but, as usual, turns into more. Careful, Felix turns to rest on his back, grabbing Dimitri's hair to push him back to his mouth, even if just breathing is hard at this point.

'Do you want me?'

Dimitri blinks, breathing more heavily than before. 'What?'

'I asked… if you want me. Right now, as… as I look.'

The king of Faerghus needs more time to process what his husband is asking, and even more to realize what he wants from him. 'Well, I- I do, I always want you, Felix, but…'

'But?'

'Is it alright to… do it right now?'

Felix huffs, already exhausted of this conversation. 'I… asked Mercedes. While you were still in Fhirdiad. If we're careful it should be fine.'

He still looks insecure about it, but nods two times, breathing in some air. 'Still, I'll do it the least risky way possible. Alright?'

'That's fine by me.'

* * *

That very same night, Mercedes wakes up to her king knocking desperately at the guest room's door. Still disoriented, she gets up, stumbling a little until she finds her shawl and finally opens the door. 'Dimitri, dear…! What's wrong?'

He's breathing heavily, and there's something weird to the way his cheeks are crimson red. 'F-Felix… He…'

Without another word, Mercedes walks out of her room, diligently followed by Dimitri. 'Did he break waters?'

'I- I think so, he- There was this liquid and- A lot of it.'

Mercedes nods. 'Was it transparent?'

'I- I think so?' Dimitri looks at his own hand, and then hides it behind his back. 'Y-Yes, it was.'

'That's good.' There will be time to tease the king about whatever that gesture meant later.

* * *

However Dimitri imagined it, he didn't think it would be quite like this. He knew it hurt, to push a living being out of yourself, he knew it was dangerous, that his own mother and Felix himself almost died in their first time experiencing this. Aside from that, he didn't know much.

He didn't know it was enough to make Felix of all people cry, scream like his insides are being torn out of him. 

He doesn't know how to help, besides following Mercedes' instructions and being by Felix's side, this time. And Felix calls for him desperately, as if his absence would be the worst thing to happen in a situation like this, like seeing Dimitri there manages to make him forget, or at least be less scared of his own fears.

'I've got you.'  _ This time, I've got you. This time, you don't have to do this without me. _ 'I love you. You'll be alright, my love, my dear, my most precious…'

Felix's nails draw blood from Dimitri's hand shortly before dawn, and the sun is rising on the sky when the new princess of Faerghus cries for the first time.

He drops onto the mountain of pillows under him, feeling the vaguely familiar dizziness, exhaustion and soreness fill his body. 

‘There it is, dear,’ Dimitri strokes his hair, sweaty and sticky, and overall he feels disgusting, boneless. ‘You did great. By the Goddess, you’re amazing.’

Felix nods, his mind too misty to even understand what his husband is saying. 

‘I’m… tired…’

‘Then sleep, my dearest. I’ll watch over you.’

He would cry, if he hadn’t run out of tears earlier, and if he weren’t so immensely tired. The situation is similar, yes, but everything else is wildly different: Dimitri will watch over him. Adrien is safe. His daughter - has he heard something of her being a girl? - is safe. He is safe, and nothing has to go wrong.

‘He also collapsed really fast when he gave birth to Adrien…’ Mercedes sighs, holding the newborn in her arms. 

‘I see… Ah, I… It’s scary to see him like this.’

‘I know, Your Majesty. But I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine. Adrien’s… was worse, if I remember correctly.’

Dimitri swallows. ‘Worse…?’

‘But that’s exactly why I think he’ll be alright.’ Her smile manages to take the tension off Dimitri’s shoulders. ‘I’ll go clean the baby… How about you go get Adrien? Felix would love to wake up to his dear son.’

That, at least, gets a smile out of Dimitri. ‘Yes… Yes, he’d love that, wouldn’t he.’

Mercedes walks out of the room, with the baby in her arms, and stops by the door frame for some seconds. She says something inaudible to Dimitri, and then leaves.

Adrien walks in a second later, his face pale and his hands shaky. ‘...Father?’

‘Adrien.’ 

Both their voices sound tired, and the boy doesn’t advance beyond the door he has his back glued to. ‘I… I heard it. I wanted to… to come in, but… The… The cries were… Scary. They made me feel… faint.’ He sighs. ‘Is… Is father alright?’

‘Yes.’ Dimitri nods, smiling sweetly. ‘Your father is alright.’

‘Ah… Good. Good. And my...’

‘Your sister,’ Dimitri murmurs. ‘She also seems to be in good health, as Mercedes told me.’

‘Ah, alright, alright…’ He drags his back down the door, until he’s sitting on the floor, breathing slowly. ‘A sister… What’s her name?’

‘We planned… Yuliya Maria, if it was a girl. So…’

‘Maria… sounds good. Heh,’ Adrien laughs shortly. ‘I’m going to… get out of the way and… and… Sit by father’s side.’

* * *

The first time he had held Adrien, he had felt terrified. Disappointed at his similitude with Dimitri. And yet, he had also felt a sort of tenderness within him. That was his son, even if he was about to deny it for a decade and a half, for what it felt like a really small time, he could accept him as his.

This, however, is different. He wakes up to Adrien’s weak, relieved smile, to his voice saying “father” in a murmur as to not disturb him too much. Mercedes is handing Dimitri their child, and Dimitri looks at her for a while, mesmerized by her, and then he sits by Felix’s side, handing him their daughter.

And it’s like a wave washing over him, how different this is, to be able to allow himself this sheer happiness and relief of holding her. Her hair is dark blue, and her eyes are clear, but they might darken to become like Felix’s in time. 

He, however, would prefer that they stayed blue, like Dimitri’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know having sex close to a due date of a baby helps with the baby being born? Wild.
> 
> I have [a twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi) :^)


End file.
